<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Various Captain Rex x Reader One Shots by MyAliasIsLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236401">Various Captain Rex x Reader One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAliasIsLynn/pseuds/MyAliasIsLynn'>MyAliasIsLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAliasIsLynn/pseuds/MyAliasIsLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First off, I am in love with Captain Rex and there is a criminally low number of fics dedicated to him (enter Lynn to save the day!) </p>
<p>Second, I'm kind of a huge lesbian so I'm sorry if I'm not the best at the smutty bits haha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Diplomatic Distress Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are a young senator, whose family has turned separatist and effectively disowned you. You are sent along with the 501st to attempt reasoning with your parents. Needless to say, it doesn't go to plan - but does anything ever go to plan in this universe?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"It's no surprise that you can't see things <em>our</em> way." Your father rolled his eyes as he addressed you, standing before he and your mother, Captain Rex standing behind you for security reasons. "You never were the brightest of our children, were you, Y/N?" He laughed. You bit your lip to keep from letting your anger get the best of you. <em>Padme would keep a level head,</em> you reasoned with yourself, having let the older senator influence you. </p>
<p>"Oh, Jack, don't be so cruel to the poor girl," Your mother interjected, and for a moment you had a glimmer of hope. "She probably can't <em>understand</em> why she's wrong - like always." There went that hope. "Is this about a boy, Y/N?"</p>
<p>"What?!" You gawked, quickly regaining your composure, anger burning in your lungs. "No, mother, this is about the wellbeing of our planet - of our people. Are you so blind to the truth that you cannot see that the separatists only care about control?" </p>
<p>"You <em>will not</em> speak to your mother that way, Y/N!" Your father's voice boomed. "You always were the rudest child. So ungrateful." </p>
<p>"Yes, such an insolent little brat." Your mother concurred. "When will you realize that you've ruined your life? Not that it's any surprise." </p>
<p>"Mother!" </p>
<p>"Oh, please," She waved your outburst off. "We always knew you'd grow up to disappoint. Why can't you be like your sisters, Y/N?" </p>
<p>"So you'd rather me be a brainwashed <em>whore,</em> mother?" You asked, hearing a muffled chuckle from over your shoulder. </p>
<p>"Is that not what you already are, dear?" The vile woman laughed. "You are nothing to us but a disappointment. I truly wish you had took after your siblings, dear - at least they haven't <em>completely</em> ruined their lives." </p>
<p>Tears were welling in your eyes now, and you had simply had enough. "Rex, we're leaving." You said just above a whisper, turning on your heel and storming out, the clone Captain right behind you as you made your way back to the ship you had arrived on, as you got in contact with Obi-Wan, who had backup waiting up in the atmosphere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do not wish to stay on this <em>insufferable</em> planet, with these <em>insufferable</em> people, any longer." You stated, voice wavering as you held desperately to what strands of composure you had left. Though, Rex noted how badly you were trembling. "If they want to throw the planet away, I say we let them. I refuse to speak with any of these awful people any longer." </p>
<p>"Understood, Y/N. I'll send coordinates to the pilot - I advise you to get some rest, kiddo." </p>
<p>"Thank you, master." You nodded before ending the call, quietly excusing yourself to go cry alone in your chambers. You were angrily sobbing into a pillow when a soft knock came at your door. </p>
<p>"Yes?" You asked, voice trembling. </p>
<p>"It's Captain Rex, senator - just wanted to make sure you're alright." You pulled yourself off of your bed, opening the door as you wiped your eyes and put on a forced smile. </p>
<p>"I'll be fine, Captain. Thank you." </p>
<p>"Could you use some company?" He offered, and as a new dam broke behind your eyes and new tears fell, you accepted and let him in, the two of you sitting beside each other on your bed, his hand gently rubbing comforting circles on your back. "That was awful, what they said to you." </p>
<p>"The worst part is," You sniffled, looking over to meet his eyes - Rex felt actual <em>pain</em> when he saw how hurt you were. "I've spent my <em>whole life</em> just trying to make them proud of me." You sobbed. "I just want to be loved by my parents - why is that so much to ask?" Your voice was a whimper, and you felt Rex's hand move to your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. You leaned your head on him as the tears continued. You felt so pathetic. </p>
<p>"I always wondered what it would be like," His voice was gentle, and it soothed you just a bit. "To have actual parents. Evidently, I'm not missing too much." He joked, and you couldn't help the small laugh that left your lips. </p>
<p>"I'm almost envious." You smiled up at him, though your lips continued trembling. "I'd much prefer no parents to <em>them.</em>" You huffed. </p>
<p>"You shouldn't let them get to you," His tone got serious, though he was still very gentle. "Since I've known you, you've given everything you do your all. You've always been very kind, for a senator - you treat <em>everything</em> with respect, whether its flesh and blood or a droid. I know that personally, my men always love the baked goods you make us." </p>
<p>"A little kindness goes a long way in a time of war." You shrugged, tears slowing as you found comfort in Rex's kind words. </p>
<p>"It does, but you give more than a <em>little</em> kindness, kid." </p>
<p>"I'm hardly a kid." You retorted. </p>
<p>"Oh, so <em>that's</em> the part you're focusing on, is it?" You couldn't help but laugh, leaning in closer. </p>
<p><em>"Thank you,</em> Rex." You smiled. "You're a remarkable man." </p>
<p>"Just trying to help." You could hear his light smile without even looking up, though his words still bothered you. </p>
<p>"You don't give yourself enough credit," You pulled back just enough to meet his eyes, which widened at your statement. "I've been all around the galaxy, and I've met all kinds of people, but I can't recall a single person I've ever met who's been quite like you." Your voice was soft, your eyes sincere. "I feel truly lucky to have gotten to know you." </p>
<p>"Y/N," He sighed, looking away from you. "There's <em>millions</em> of men like me." </p>
<p>"No, Rex, there isn't." You reached your hand up to cup his cheek, gently making him face you once again. You smiled, your tears beginning to dry on your cheeks. "There may be millions of men who <em>look</em> like you, but I'm afraid there's only one Captain Rex. And I'm afraid he's quite unreplaceable." Your hand lingered on his cheek as you leaned up and placed a kiss on his other cheek, before nuzzling your head back in the crook of his neck. You felt Rex's arm tighten around you, holding you closer, his other hand finding your knee as you relaxed fully against him.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>3. Appraisals (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had this idea, and I couldn't get rid of it, so I hope y'all enjoy some praise-kinky goodness. Quick sin!</p><p>Alt title: Take Care of You</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What'd I ever do to deserve you?" Rex whispered between shared kisses as the two of you lay in bed together, you clothed in just a shirt, while he was in just the bottoms of his blacks. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my dear, you deserve everything good in this world." You whispered back, moving so you were straddling his hips as you continued kissing him. His hands moved to your hips, his breath hitching for a moment. The way Rex often spoke about himself broke your heart - <em>"I'm just a clone."</em> - and tonight, you were determined to show him how much he means to you. Tonight would be all about him. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Mmm,</em> I don't-- <em>Oh!"</em> He gasped as you rolled your hips against his. </p><p> </p><p>"Shh," You ordered, nipping at his neck. "Let me take care of you tonight, love." You whispered in his ear, and felt the way he shuddered beneath you. </p><p> </p><p>"I can do that." He replied with a breathless laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Good." You purred, already moving to kiss down his chest, pausing when your lips reached the waistband of his pants. "You are <em>so</em> kriffing hot, y'know that?" You said quietly, earnestly, as you pulled out his cock, pressing slow kisses along the length of it, before taking the head in your mouth, delicately swirling your tongue around it before going deeper, taking as much of him as you could into your mouth as you built up a rhythm. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Maker-- Y/N!"</em> He gasped, one of his strong hands tangling in your hair, causing you to moan around him, the vibrations making <em>him</em> moan. You wrapped your hand around what you couldn't fit in your mouth, and using both, you continued your pace - going deeper and faster as you went. You <em>knew</em> Rex well by this point - knew what he sounded like when he got close - so you just made sure not to let him get <em>too</em> close before you pulled away from him with a <em>pop,</em> a string of saliva connecting the two of you. </p><p> </p><p>"You taste <em>so good,</em> love." You praised, licking your lips. "I'd do anything to be able to suck you off all the time." Your voice was doing <em>the thing -</em> the <em>thing</em> that Rex could never quite describe, but that made him absolutely fucking delirious with <em>want</em>. Your voice sounded like the finest silk; like the rumble of a cat's purr; and like honey all at once. He <em>loved</em> when your voice did <em>the thing.</em> Once again, you straddled him, this time with a purpose - lining up the tip of his cock with your dripping wet core, <em>slowly</em> sinking down onto him. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so amazing, Rex," You praised as you took him in. "You feel <em>so good - </em>Oh, maker, you make me feel so good." You moaned and started moving - slowly moving up and down at first, not wanting this to be over too quickly. He'd been gone for awhile. He groaned, hips thrusting up to meet yours as you began speeding up your pace. "You're so brave," You praised. "So strong." While you kept riding him, Rex's hand moved between your thighs, his thumb working your clit expertly. "This is supposed to be about you-" You were interrupted by your own needy whimper when he applied more pressure. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Please </em>let me," He was close, you could tell by his voice. "With the way you're--" He grunted, eyes squinting shut. "Praisin' me, I won't last too long, darling." He confessed, those honey eyes totally blown with lust. You sped up your pace, grinning when he threw his head back in pleasure. You loved being able to make him feel like this. He deserved it. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh, Rex,"</em> You whimpered, feeling your own orgasm getting close. "Kriff, you fill me up so well. You - <em>kriff - </em>it feels so good!" You whined, tightening around him as you continued riding. "You're the most... Oh, kriff - you're the most amazing man I've ever known." He grunted, eyebrows furrowing together as he tried <em>so hard</em> not to come yet. But now <em>you</em> were close, and that just pushed him even closer. "I love you so much, Rex- I love you, I love you, I-- <em>Kriff! </em>I'm so- Oh, <em>maker, </em>Rex you feel so good!" Praises for him kept falling from your lips - less and less coherent - as your face contorted in pleasure, on the brink of bliss; Rex's hips snapping up to meet yours with every thrust.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Y/N!"</em>  He groaned your name along with a string of mando'a curses as you both came. Several moments later, you got off of him, snuggling up against him with your head on his chest, gently kissing what skin you could reach. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you." You whispered between each little kiss. Rex smiled, absentmindedly playing with your hair. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you too." He answered, just as softly, each time. </p><p> </p><p>"You're the best thing about this whole galaxy to me, Rex." You said in the same blissed-out, loving tone. "I really truly mean that." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>